Apart?
by Writer of the Faeries
Summary: *SEQUEL TO TOGETHER! Will make sense without reading first story. I encourage you to read it though* Max and Fang have promised each other forever. But Fang leaves for New York to finish his book and brings back a new girl. Is there something going on between them? Will Max's heart be broken by the boy she loves most? Or will this new girl go home? You should find out! FAX! EGGY!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy I'm back! This is a sequel so you newbies might get it, might not. Thank you to IggyIsAwesome13 and Skatzaa for help with my bad writers block and ideas! So just know they helped and are awesome! Don't judge this first chapter. Everything will make sense eventually! :)  
R&R! Enjoy!  
-Faerie :D**

* * *

_"I'm going to New York. I leave in a week. I have this idea for a book and I have it all planned but I just need the setting. It will only be 2 months."_

_"What about college?"_

_"Uh..."_

_We were all sitting around the dining room table. Fang, Angel, Jessie, mom, dad, Nudge, Iggy and Ella. And me, Max. (no duh) Everyone stared at Fang. I looked right into his dark, nearly black eyes. His new haircut, an edgy, more sophisticated emo do, made him look much older. Suddenly the whole table erupted in questions like "Why New York?" and "What about school?" Fang answered as many questions as he could, but kept looking to me, knowing I had a question on the tip of my tongue. I stared at my plate and pushed the chicken around with my fork._

_I waited until everyone had left the table and it was just Fang and I. I looked up at him across the table._

_"What about me, Fang? I know there is the concern about school and the freakin' trip but, seriously, what about me? Ella, Iggy and I are going to have to pay more now for the apartment. And a month? I might die!" Fang reached across the table and took my hands._

_"You are not going to die. You're Max. You can survive two months without me." I frowned and shook my head. "I will give you my share of the rent, I wouldn't just leave you guys. And school sucks." Sure, college was hard but, it was better than high school, that's for sure. I was majoring in art and in teaching while Ella was majoring in design. Iggy was going into engineering. Fang wants to be a writer and in his mind he doesn't need college I guess. His choice._

That was nearly two months ago. There was finally only a week til Fang got home. And let me tell you, the last couple of months have been hell. I just missed him so much it wasn't funny. Fang was my best friend. I spent the first week feeling weird without him. It was the second week when I just sat on the couch and did nothing unless I had to. I got off my butt for classes and for the bathroom and for more ice cream. That was basically it. Ella gave me a pep talk about how pathetic I looked, sitting on the couch, stuffing my face with ice cream like I was a broken-hearted high schooler.

Let's just say, I wanted to stay FAR AWAY from High School Max and all of my acquaintances. The second her words sunk in, I immediately jumped up and went for a walk. Just to clear my head, you know? And with all of Fang's texts and calls and our weekly Skyping, I knew I was going to be fine.

...

I was walking down the side-walk in my dark jeans and black top that's sleeves went to my elbows. My converse (oh yeah, I'm still rockin' them) hit the concrete while my shoulder bag hit my leg. I passed normal citizens, going about their day, the bustling business people and the odd artist/hipster people. The little bells on the door of the small café and bookstore where I worked jingled. I weaved around the little tables and behind the counter to the back room. My boss, Helena sat at her computer, typing away. Her white curly hair was tangled as usual and filled with feathers and flower smiled and looked at me from over her cherry-red framed glasses.

"Morning Max! How are you today?" Did I mention she was the best boss ever? I could tell her anything and often would talk with her for hours on the slow days.

"I'm good, thanks. where should I start today?"

"It's too early in the day for the books to be messed up so, do you mind working the register? I want to give Carla a break. Think she's catching a cold." I nodded and took the dark red apron from pegs. I walked behind the counter as Carla nearly sneezed on the customer.

"Go home," I whispered. She nodded, sneezing again. I took care of the customer and then did what I loved, sit on the stool and daydream. Today was one of those days where it wasn't too busy. only a few people.

"Hey Max." Oh great. Perfect moment over. Did I also forget to mention my co-worker? God, I need to stop forgetting.

"Hey, Dylan." I said in a very unenthusiastic tone. Dylan leaned on the counter and smiled at me.

"What are you up to?"

"Sitting. Trying not to talk to you. Breathing." Dylan laughed way too hard. This job was amazing, don't get me wrong. I got it when Iggy, Ella and I walked in here and Iggy knocked over a shelf of books. Just because I organized the books for Helena, I got the job. It's just Dylan. He is just so...bleck. "It wasn't that funny."

"You are though." I rolled my eyes and put on a smile for the woman who had walked over. Dylan kept rambling about something but I payed attention to the woman who was ordering coffee for all her friends.

"Dylan, get back to work. You can fail at flirting with Max after work," Helena said, pushing him out of the way. I looked down and bit my lip to stifle my laughter. Dylan looked confused. What. An. Idiot.

"That Fang of yours gets back soon?" Helena said, pointing at my hand. I had been subconsciously twisting my ring from Fang around my finger.

"Next week."

"I bet that's exciting." I nodded.

"Yeah, I missed him a lot." I hopped off my stool and washed my hands so I could join Helena at the counter where she was rolling the dough for another one of her wonderful pastry.

"What girl wouldn't miss their boy friend? Especially when he is romantic enough to give her such a beautiful ring." I smiled and got the flour from the dark red cupboards.

"Helena? Have you ever loved someone so much you thought you could die without them?" Helena smiled a sad smile.

"Of course I have. Actually he was a lot like Fang, from what you have told me. Quite and strong, very smart and handsome." Helena stopped rolling the dough and looked out at her café. Her sad smile turned into an almost evil smirk. "That scumbag. Promised me forever and then left me for another girl. A complete bee with an itch if I do say so. And I do." I laughed. Helena said she never said "bad words". One of these days I will get her to say one. "Never found anyone like him. But he was gone." Helena shrugged. I stood quietly for a second. I mean what do you say to your boss after she told you about her depressing love life?

"But look at me now, jerk!" Helena yelled, throwing her hands into the air, flinging flour. "I have my own business and tons of friends! I don't need him!" By now, everyone was staring at her. I bit back my laughter. Helena lowered her arms, and laughed. I mean she wasn't too old, maybe in her late 50's but it still looked funny for her to be yelling in public.

"That felt nice to get out." I laughed a little more before walking back over to the register. It was during my lunch break when Ella ran in, waving an envelope.

"Max! Look! A letter from Fang!" I took off my apron and grabbed my lunch. Ella and I sat down in the little booth in the corner by the shelf Iggy had knocked over. It was a big shelf, jammed with books; only Iggy could find a way to knock it over. Ella slid the envelope across the table. I tore it open as Ella pulled out her lunch.

_Hey Max!_

_I can not wait to see you! I have missed you so much. I know we talk all the time but I thought that since you love collecting things from every experience for your collages and scrap books, you need a letter from me! Well here goes nothin. I'm so close to finishing my book I can almost taste it (paper doesn't taste good. I speak from experience). No, Max, stop laughing. I did not have to eat any manuscript for survival. New York is way cool! I sent some photos of my favorite places.  
I hope Iggy hasn't blown up/caught fire to anything important. Also hope that you don't live in fear of being jumped by Ella and forced into a dress, heels and makeup. Can't wait to see you! See you in a week!_

_Love, Fang_

I smiled and pulled out the photos. One was Fang "leaning against a skyscraper". Another was him sitting in the middle of a ground of teenagers in bright colors, him almost a shadow in the middle. There were photos of different buildings and parks and all that jazz. The photos were great. Especially the ones of Fang imitating different people. Following business people, being in the background copying someone, photo bombing his own photo. My only question was who the heck was taking all the pictures? There was a glimpse of a finger in the corner of one picture.

"Oh my gosh! Those are awesome!" Ella said, leafing through the glossy papers. I nodded and smiled at the close up of a guy opening his mouth super wide to stuff a hot dog in his mouth. Fang was in the background copying him. Ella giggled and stuffed some grapes in her mouth. Hey, remember that question I asked, like 5 seconds ago? It just got answered.

The photo was of Fang and some girl in chic clothes and long dark brown hair. It looked like they were on a balcony somewhere, looking at central park. They were smiling and pointing at the trees where my name was spelled out in huge letters, hanging from the trees. The girl's finger had the same shade of pink nail polish as in the one picture.

"Who the hell is that?!" Ella practically screamed, dropping her grapes and pulling the photo from my hands. I shrugged. _No overreacting, Max. Calm down._

"probably just a friend or someone..." Ella glared at the photo.

"It's cute that he spelled out your name and all. But major mistake putting another girl in the photo." I nodded. I glanced at my watch. My shift was starting in 10 minutes.

"Luckily Fang is coming home soon." Let's just hope that he doesn't bring her up. Or bring her back with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Hooray! Now before this gets all dramatic and such, just know, I don't want Fang and Max spilt up! I seriously sobbed at the end of FANG. Fax is the best pair EVER! So I just wanted to get that out before I'm chased down with torches and pitch forks! ;) There needed to be some kind of drama! R&R and Enjoy!  
-Faerie :)**

* * *

I yawned and looked over at my laptop screen again, Fang still wasn't online.

"You know Max, staring at that thing won't make him get on any faster," Ella said from the couch. Or rather Iggy's lap.

"How do you know?" Perfectly timed, there was the annoying _bringgg _sound from my computer. I jumped up and grabbed my laptop. I shut my bedroom door and sat down. I accepted the call and waited for a second. Suddenly Fang was on the screen.

"Max!" He was smiling and waving (he lost his silent emo-ness awhile ago.) I smiled.

"Hey, whatcha up to?" Fang shrugged and brushed his bangs from his face. My heart practically melted.

"Nothing really. Just icing my hand." He raised his other arm up so I could see. A bag of something was wrapped around his hand and held there with a rubber band.

"Oh my God! What did you do?"

"Funny story...I nearly was run over by a taxie...no biggie." Fang laughed his gorgeous laugh.

"I don't find it very funny! What were you doing?" I tucked my stray bangs behind my ear and watched Fang. It was so weird to be talking to him and see him but not be actually talking to him. Stupid technology. Making everything weirdly capable and awkward.

"The little walk sign thingy said I could walk and this stupid taxi nearly crushed a whole crowd of people. Not my fault! How's work? Dylan still being an idiot?"

"Dylan's sweet. I mean he could stop flirting with me. That would be nice...but he really is nice."

"So I'm still better right?"

"Yup." I popped the 'p' making Fang laugh. I started telling him about Helena and the weird people there and about Ella and Iggy. For awhile, Fang sat still and listened, smiling and commenting when needed. Then he started spinning around in the chair.

"Who are you? Iggy?"

**Fang's POV**

"Nope! I'm Fang. And I'm booooorrrredddd!" I said while spinning.

"I would slap you if you were here!" Max said, laughing her beautiful laugh, her chocolatey eyes sparkling. I stopped spinning. Sparkling.

"Max! There is something I have to show you!" I picked up my Macbook Pro with my good hand and walked over to the balcony. I stuck my foot in the door and slid it open.

"Fang, stop walking! Your making me dizzy!" I smiled and turned my computer around so Max could see the city lights. "Woah."

"Yeah, woah. Better than my mom's apartment view, right?"

"Definetly." I walked back inside and sat down at my desk. I looked at Max's smiling face, and watched as she pulled her long blonde hair into a pony tail. She rested her chin on her perfectly dainty hands and sighed.

"I miss you Fang."

**Max's POV**

"I miss you to. probably more than you miss me." I sat up.

"Really? Are we going to have a contest?" Fang shook his head.

"No, if I win, you will be upset and if you win, you won't ever stop talking about it."

"True, very true." I said. Suddenly I heard a voice in the background. Fang's eyes looked away from the webcam.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Fang. Keep the peas on your hand until they defrost." Who the hell was that?!

"K," Fang said, turning back to the camera.

"Wait, are you talking to Max?" The girl from the photo appeared next to Fang. She smiled a perfect and pearly white smile and waved. "Hi Max! I'm Piper! Fang never ever stops talking about you!"

"Uh...great. So...how do you know Fang?" She flipped her shiny brown hair. I suddenly felt self concious about my over sized sweatshirt and pajama shorts and not to mention my messy hair.

"Piper is my next door neighbor. She's a photographer."

"Well it was nice meeting you, Max! Bye Fang!" She disappeared from the screen, Fang said good-bye. Then Fang started ranting about his friends and of course the "wonderful Piper". He didn't say that but he sure was thinking it. I despised her already. I moved to my desk and sat down in my rolling chair. I started spinning around.

"I'm Max! And I'm boooorrrreeeedddd!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air. This got Fang to start laughing. I stopped spinning and laughed to. At least I could still make him laugh. We talked for a bit longer but I made him log off because he kept yawning and dozing off.

"Love you, Max. Only a few more days!"

"I know."

"Good night!"

"Night." I smiled and clicked 'end'. My mind was spinning more than Fang and I in our spinny chairs. Who the hell was this Piper girl? And what gives her the right to call him Fang? Once we graduated from high school, Fang stared going by Nick. Only his friends and family called him Fang. I guess she was a friend of his... hopefully just a friend. The thought of them together made my gut twist into knots. _No. Calm down, Max. She is just a friend of Fang's. You didn't expect him to be a hermit in his apartment for two months did you? Didn't think so. Besides, the girl lives in New York. Fang is going to live here. Chill. _

I logged out of Skype and walked into the living room. Ella and Iggy were making out on the couch. Normally I would just chuck a pillow or something. Or I would just walk away. Tonight was not 'normally'. I was irritated, my boy friend could be cheating on me, I was NOT IN THE MOOD.

"God, you guys are sick! Get a freakin' room or knock it off!" They stopped and looked over.

"What's your problem?" Iggy said, sitting up.

"What did Fang do?" Ella asked, wiping her mouth. Ick. "I bet it's about that brunette isn't it."

"Wait, if he cheating on you?" Iggy said. "I will happily push him out a window for you if he is. Sister-like-friends before...dudes...i guess..." God, Iggy was so stupid sometimes.

"I don't think he is. But he has a friend named Sophie who is a little to close for my taste. She was at his apartment."

"Yikes. That's awkward." I shrugged. The less I think about it, the easier I will get to sleep.

"Well, if he is cheating, there is always Dylan."

"EEWWW!" I screeched, throwing a pillow at Ella, but hitting Iggy. That works.

**(I know, I'm skipping time a lot. DEAL WITH IT! ;D)**

"LET"S GOOOOOO!" I screamed, jumping up and down. Ella and Iggy both said they wanted to come to the airport but now they were ooohing and aaahing at the "cute" stuffed animals with freakishly big glass eyes. I swear they are possessed. I glanced at my watch. Fang's flight just arrived. I wanted to throw my arms around him and never let go. 2 months had been hell without him.

"Hey, Max! Do you think Fang would like this one? You know, we could just remove one of the eyes or add fake blood or something." Iggy yelled, holding up a black teddy bear. I just rolled my eyes and started walking towards the baggage claim. I watched a family wait for their bags and overheard one of the kids talking.

"Why mommy? It would be so fun to just sit on the carousal and go around in circles!"

"It's not for people, now be quiet." The girl mocked her mom and frowned. You have no idea how much I wanted to hug that kid and say, you go ahead and ride the baggage carousal, I'm just not going to get you out of airport security. I looked back towards the new crowd of people.

"MAX!" I ran towards Fang and threw my arms around him. Fang lifted me high off the ground and spun me around. He set me down but didn't stop holding me. "I missed you so much." I nodded and held him tighter. I had craved him in my arms for too long. Suddenly two more sets of arms were around us.

"I missed you to Fangy-poo!" Iggy said, making Ella laugh hysterically.

"Ruining the moment, Igs."

"Sorry," They both let go and let Fang and I have our moment. I looked up at Fang and smiled. God, it's been too long.

"Hey, I don't get a hello?" OH MY F-ING GOD. I let go of Fang and turned to see Piper standing there, looking awkward and out-of-place. SHE CAN GO ON BEING AWKWARD AND UNWANTED! Okay that was sorta mean...No it wasn't! She needs to stay away from Fang. Great, now I sound all mean and bitchy. I didn't mean it like that...just for the record...

"Guys, this is Piper." Fang said, keeping his arm around my waist but pulling Piper over to our little group. Iggy and Ella introduced themselves.

"So, Fang. One girl wasn't enough?" Iggy asked, glancing from me, to Piper to Fang. Piper laughed. Crap, even her freakin laugh was perfect.

"We aren't dating, silly!"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of the crowds or people. Can we go?" We all nodded and got their bags and headed out to the car.

"So, Piper." I tried my best to be friendly. "Where are you staying? And how long are you staying? And Why exactly are you here?"

"Geez Max. Interrogating her much?" Fang said, laughing. Iggy and Ella both were watching them. I'm glad I had them to stay on my side.

"It's fine. She's just curious. Fang told me so much about the city where you guys used to live and where you live now. He told me so much about you guys, I felt like I needed to meet you guys. I'll be going back in a week." I sighed with relief, just a week. We arrived at our apartment building and all crammed into the tiny elevator. Fang put his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. I suddenly felt calm. Not worrying about the other girl. It was just me leaning back against Fang who was holding me close. Then Piper started talking about New York. I followed Fang into our bedroom and watched as he crashed onto the bed, rubbing his eyes. I sat down and leaned over him.

"You look tired."

"No, I'm filled with energy..." he yawned loudly, making me sigh at how adorable he was.

"What you need is some Mt. Dew Voltage and one of Helena's chocolate espresso cookies."

"Coffee sounds nice." Fang said with a smile.

"Get it yourself, lazy butt." I patter his cheek and got up to kick off my shoes. I tossed them into the closet and pulled out my phone. I felt eyes on me. I looked over at Fang, lying on his back on the bed, his head turned to face me. "What."

"Come here." Fang smiled and gestured me over to him. I put down my phone and climbed onto the bed, kissing Fang. Oh God it was wonderful. I had missed his soft, sweet kisses more than anything. Well, almost as much as I missed his warm arms around me when I couldn't sleep. I just had a hard time sleeping at night. An afternoon nap? I'm out like a light. 1:30 am? Not so much. I just don't know how to turn my brain off. Being held by Fang was the only way.

I pulled away and smiled down at Fang.

"How about getting me that coffee now?" Fang smirked. I pretended to think.

"Nope!" Fang grumbled and got up. We walked back into the kitchen where Iggy and Ella were staring in awe at Piper's photos. Fang poured himself some coffee and looked over Piper's shoulder. I felt my stomach twist in knots again as Fang put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at the array of pictures. My annoyance faded. Fang was finally home.


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I won't be updating tomorrow because it's Christmas so I might update twice today. All your nice reviews are making me smile so much! So leave a review and I will update quicker! Luv you guys! Have a great holiday!  
-Faerie :D**

**Oh and thanks again to IggyIsAwesome13 for the party idea! She is awesome! :)**

* * *

I yawned for the millionth time. We had just got home from dinner and I was exhausted. Piper was talking non-stop about herself and New York. I stepped on my heel and yanked my foot out of my shoes. They landed with a thump in the closet.

"Do you have any more pictures?" Iggy asked.

"Of course I do!" Piper put in a disk. Ella, Iggy and Piper sat on the couch while I snuggled up with Fang in one of the arm chairs. I yawned and leaned against Fang. All three of my friends were watching the TV in awe at the pictures. I thought back to the giant collage I have hanging on the wall of our bedroom with the photos from the beach. I think our photos are better. But obviously that's not what the others think.

"Oh my gosh, I love that one!" Ella gasped at the photo. It had the view from the middle of the cross walk and was of the cars all lined up as if they were about to crush you.

"I bet that's how Fang nearly got smashed by a taxi." Fang chuckled and the others laughed.

"Not quite." Piper flashed a smile at Fang. I already hated her. She looked like a model and was "charming". She was WAY to perky for my taste. Ella and I exchanged looks. We both saw how are boy friends were acting. I pulled out my phone.

**me: hey. i ship dylan and piper.**

**Ella: Totally. they r both 2 perfect and annoying.**

**me: help me combine their names!**

**Ella: DIPER! LOL! ;)**

**me: very immature. I luv it. :D**

Ella was chomping down on her finger to keep from cracking up. I laughed quietly and looked over at Iggy who was staring at Piper with fascination. So much for helping Ella and I.

**Fang's POV**

"Iggy, stop staring. You've never seen a girl before?" Ella said, whacking his arm. I looked down at Max who was leaning her head on my chest, a pointed glare was aimed at Piper and Iggy but a fake smile was plastered on her perfectly pink lips. I knew that look. I was prepared to grab her and hold her back before she murdered anyone. Piper laughed, drawing my attention. Piper was the first person I met in New York. And the nicest. I didn't get why Max looked like she wanted to strangle her. Max yawned and stretched.

"I'm heading to bed. It's getting late." She got up from the chair and stretched again.

"Goodnight," everyone started saying. Max looked to me.

"You comin'?" I looked between her and the others.

"In a bit." I saw something flicker across Max's face.

"K..." She turned and headed for our room. I moved over to the couch and joined the others watching the slide show of Piper's incredible photos.

**Max's POV**

It was a little while later when I heard Fang come in. I sighed and held the wad of comforter in my arms tighter. Stupid Piper. I wanted to sleep but it was nearly impossible without at least a goodnight from Fang. The bathroom door opened, the light spilling into the dark room. The light turned off and the other side of the bed creaked a bit.

"Hey," I turned and half smiled at Fang. I really just wanted his arms around me or at least his hand in mine so I could sleep. "You okay?" I shrugged.

"Really tired I guess." I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Fang kissed my cheek then my jaw. I could feel him smiling against my skin. His soft kisses moved to my neck. "Fang, seriously? I'm tired." Fang stopped kissing me.

"Fine," he sighed and layed back down. "It feels good to be back. I miss you guys so much."

"Tell me about it. actually, don't. I can finally sleep now." Fang looked over at me.

"Did you not sleep the whole time I was gone?" I just shrugged. Sorta...

"I slept. But it took forever."

"I love that you can just crash any where during the day but at night can barely shut your eyes. Your nocturnal or something."

"No, it's not funny. I'm always tired because of it. Can I sleep now?" Fang nodded, his dark eyes reflecting the little light from the digital clock on my nightstand. I smiled and rolled over to face him. Fang moved the comforter over my shoulders and took my hand. I was soon sound asleep.

...

"I told you she was adorable when she slept." Who the hell was waking me up so early?! I peaked my eyes open to see both Fang and Piper resting their heads on the edge of the mattress and watching me.

"I think she is waking up." Piper started giggling.

""We'd better run before she get's violent."

"TOO LATE!" I yelled, whacking them both with my pillow. "Why the hell are you in my room?!"

"I'm showing Piper how cute you are when you sleep." I gave Fang the death glare who returned it mockingly.

"Not so cute any more..." Piper mumbled behind her hand to Fang.

"OUT! BEFORE I DECAPITATE BOTH OF YOU!" Piper squealed and Fang laughed as they ran out of the room. _Don't murder anyone, don't murder anyone, don't murder anyone. Remember, you look terrible in orange. Calm down. _I shook my head and sighed angrily. I grabbed a towel and locked the bathroom door. After a hot shower, I got dressed and did my hair and headed out for class. Of course you don't want to know about that though because it would be boring to you. So I will tell you about work that afternoon because that was a little less boring.

I walked in to the café and immediately started straightening table and chairs. I mean, come on people. Was it really that hard to push in your chair and not move the whole freaking table?!

"Max, dear, can you please straighten up the books? Some teenagers came in and messed them up. Idiots..."Helena called from the back room. I walked over to the many shelves and started fixing the books. Helena came over with a big box of books and started putting them away. "So, your Fang came back yesterday?"

"Yep." I shoved the books to make room for some more.

"Bet that's fun."

"definition of 'fun' please?"

"Yikes. What happened?" Helena pulled out some books and started cramming them on the already crowded shelves.

"Brought home a "friend"."

"Is it a girl? Oh gosh it is a girl. I can tell. Run, girl, run. Pack up your things, steal his wallet and drive." Helena said, shaking her head.

"Why would I do that? He isn't cheating or anything... Besides, I walked here."

"How do you know?" I stopped moving the books. I don't. "Max, let me give you some advice. Boys are trouble. Unless you know for sure that he isn't cheating, I wouldn't trust him." I groaned and leaned my forehead on the shelf. "What you need, is a spy."

"Well, the girl is getting way to much attention from Fang and Iggy. Ella and I both hate her."

"Hate is a strong word. Use despise. Now, have her keep an eye on them when you are here or in class and then you keep watch when she is busy. You need allies." I nodded and took a stack of books from the heavy box. We stacked the books in silence. Well, as quiet as stacking books can be. And I guess Helena's big, ornate earings all up her ear was causing some noise to...okay never mind. You know what I ment.

"This is really upsetting you isn't it. I will finish this. Go eat a cookie or three and take your anger out on Dylan. He dropped a tray of glasses this morning so we can call it part of his punishment." Helena winked, her bright blue eyes shining. I smirked.

"Thank's Helena."

"Us girls need to stick together!" She raised a fist in triumph and laughed her funny laugh, almost a cackle. I walked across the nearly empty café and took a few cookies from the plate Helena keeps out just for us. I munched on one quietly while I sat on my stool.

"Hey, Max." I shoved Dylan hard right in the chest, not taking my eyes from my cookie.

"That was from Helena." Dylan laughed.

"Love you to Helena!" I looked over to see her white curly hair pop up from behind a shelf. Her wrinkled face smirking.

"I never said I loved you." I nearly choked on my cookie. Dylan looked slightly hurt. The other people in the café were all smiling and laughing to themselves as if we were putting on a show on purpose. Nope! This is one hundred percent real peoples! Hey, it brings in tips. I glanced at my watch. I went into the back room and hung up my apron. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my pony tail.

"See you later Helena-" She was standing by the counter talking to Fang. "Oh, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd see where you worked and give you a ride back." Helena smiled.

"Awww. He's a keeper, Max." I smiled and took Fang's hand.

"See yeah later Helena." She waved.

"Oh! Don't forget what we talked about!" I nodded and followed Fang out to his car.

"What did you to talk about?" I climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Oh. Just how to arrange the pastry. Helena is very precise." Yes. I lied without breaking a sweat or fidgeting! Fang nodded and kissed my cheek before starting the car. Even though the car crash was 4 years ago, Fang still drives with noticable caution. He practically stops feet from the stop sign or the light. I hate when cars jolt to a stop, it makes me feel like I'm going to fly through the windshield and splat against the concrete.

"What have you been doing today? Obviously not school or a job."

"Nothin much. Just giving Piper a tour." My cheeks burned.

"So...um. How did you two meet?" God, if Fang was cheating on me, I might die. No, delete the might. I _would _die.

"Piper was walking down the stairs in these ridiculously high heels on her way to a photo shoot and I was walking up stairs with groceries and I nearly knocked her down the stairs." I wish he had... "Then we talked and found out we lived next door. I got to come to the photo shoot and watch. It was fun." I felt like there was some sort of demon snake curling and twisting in my gut. I made one of my quick, non-thinking moves and blurted,

"You aren't cheating on me are you?" What? I had to know. Fang stopped at the red light a little too fast. I grabbed the handle above the window and put my hand on the dash-board. I glared at him.

"Sorry. Why would I be cheating on you?" I relaxed my arms but didn't break my glare at Fang.

"I don't know. But you seem to like Piper a lot." Fang's dark eyes flitted nervously from my eyes to the street then back to mine.

"No, we are just friends." I searched his eyes for any clue if he was lying. Those beautiful brown eyes filled with a different emotion. "Max, I'm so sorry you thought that. I love you. Not Piper. Piper is just a friend." I nodded as Fang started driving again. Even though he looked so sincere and his words were full of sweetness, I just...didn't believe him. Boy did that hurt. I always felt like I could trust him, believe every word he said, feel completely safe in his sooner Piper went home, the sooner I would feel better.

...

"Please Ella? Pwetty pwease? With rainbow sprinkles on top?"

"Fine." Ella sighed loudly. "But there are rules, NO EXPLOSIVES and you are on clean up duty. And please, make sure no drunk people are barfing on the carpet." Fang and I walked in as Ella and Iggy were talking loudly about a party. Oh great. Not another one of Iggy's parties.

"Thanks Ella!" Iggy kissed Ella's cheek and started clapping and jumping up and down. Weirdo... "Max! I'm throwing another party!"

"Count me out! Last time, you were so drunk you tried to kiss me. Trust me, that was something I would like to not think about." I started making a sandwich. Iggy was laughing and looking up at the ceiling.

"Good times... but no, that won't happen again. Besides we need you to be our DJ!"

"Fine. But you are responsible for the thing. When the police come, we will all point to you."

"You're the best!" Iggy threw his arms around me. I smeared peanut butter with the knife I was using on his arm. He immediately let go and sat on the counter and licked his arm.

"Classy, Igs." Ella said, shaking her head. I took my sandwich and sat down on the couch. Piper sat down to. I could smell her perfume the minute she walked in. Bleck!

"Hi Max!"

"Hi..." I took a bite of my sandwich and turned on the TV.

"Did you hear Iggy is throwing a party?"

"No! Really? I hope I'm invited!" My voice was dripping with sarcasm. Piper was laughing. I wasn't.

"Your funny!" Yeah. I know. "I'm sure he will invite you." Error: Brain malfunctioning due to the IDIOT. I just sighed heavily and turned up the volume. Next monday could not get here fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is a second update because your reviews are making me so happy! Enjoy & R&R!  
-Faerie**

* * *

I glanced over at Iggy who was scrolling through the playlist I made for the party. I snuck a big glass of soda and took a cookie from the table. Iggy freaked earlier when I tried to eat a chip. You just don't lay out a ton of food and drinks and then expect me not to taste test it. He didn't even let me when I told him it could be poisoned. I joined Fang who was sitting on the counter. He broke my cookie in half and ate it. I whacked him and started to drink my soda. I saw his hand move to bump the bottom of my glass. I slapped his hand away.

"Shame. Shame on you. You don't bump a girl's cup like that! She will kill you!" Fang smirked and whacked my cup, spilling the soda all over the floor. I tossed the cup in the sink and handed him the roll of paper towels. "Have fun!"

"I will!" I pushed him off the counter and stepped around the mess.

"Max, I have a quick thing about your music selection."

"Oh yes sir. What is wrong with my musical selections? Are they not appropriate for this gathering?" Ella and Piper were cracking up.

"No, it's just it's mostly Dubstep."

"Gotta problem with Dubstep?" I glared at Iggy. He shook his head.

"Nope! Love it!" That's better. Then I did what I usually did when I was bored. Plop down where ever I'm standing and check my email or something. I sat down and leaned against the wall and scrolled through my emails. Then I went to my trash and just to see how many deleted emails I had. 857? Geeeezzz. I went back to my inbox. There was an email from Nudge.

**Hey Max!**

**So...I kind of need help. Mom and dad are arguing a lot. It's kind of scary. This has been going on for a while. I'm scared. Can I come stay with you this weekend? It's a three-day weekend. They are just constantly arguing and sometimes yelling and stuff about money and you and I and I don't know what to do.**

**Thanks. Bye.  
-Nudge :/**

Oh gosh. Poor Nudge!

"Ella, come here. Nudge said that my parents are fighting a lot. Can she come stay with us this weekend?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Thanks." It's funny how I have rubbed off on Ella, she is now almost as stubborn as me. We have to always ask her before doing anything. She is stubborn _and _bossy. But that's why we all love her like a sister. The door bell rang. I quickly crawled out from under the table and started the playlist I had made. A large group of people walked in. I hated it already.

About an hour into the party, I was already so done with it. I went into my room to be free of the deafening music and all the people. I was feeling way too claustrophobic in there. I took the time to email Nudge back.

**I'm so sorry sweetie. You can totally come this weekend. I will come pick you up tomorrow morning. What are they exactly fighting about? Just know it has nothing to do with you. It's not your fault. See you tomorrow. :)  
-Max**

I put my phone away and went back out. Some people were dancing but most were talking...er...yelling over the noise. I found Ella standing by the snack table. She looked annoyed.

"How come when ever Iggy throws a party, we never even have any fun?" I shrugged, scanning the room for Fang. "I mean I would totally ditch if Iggy weren't the one hosting. We would come back to the charred remains of our apartment building." Ella chuckled to herself and took a sip of her soda.

"Have you seen Fang?" I peaked around the corner into the hall way. Nothing.

"No I haven't. Maybe he ditched. You know how he hates crowds. I still can't believe he didn't have a panic attack in New York."

"I know. Hey, I'm going to go look for him. Be right back." I went and grabbed my phone.

**me: Yo. Did you ditch? **Fang didn't reply quickly like he usually does. I opened the door and walked out into the hall way, closing the door behind me. I could still hear the music pounding from in the hall. I heard some voices towards the end of the hall. I walked silently down the hall way, holding my wing necklace so it wouldn't make any noise. I heard Fang's voice, then Piper's. CRAP. I stood at the corner.

"Max is great. She is smart and funny and pretty. A lot like you. I don't know why you two aren't friends.

"You are such a sweet heart! I bet she is just jealous." jealous? Me? Of what? I bit my lip to keep from screaming all my questions at them.

"I bet she is looking for me." I heard Fang say.

"Wait," it got quiet. I looked around the corner to see Piper kissing him. I felt dizzy. My heart was pounding. I turned, about to run when I heard Fang's voice again.

"Piper! What the hell!" I nearly died with relief. Least he wasn't kissing her.

**Fang's POV**

The music had been too loud and there were too many people. I was getting a head ache. Piper and I went out in the hallway to talk. We talked until my phone buzzed. I didn't check it but I knew it was Max probably wondering where I was.

"I bet she is looking for me." I stood up.

"Wait." Suddenly Piper was kissing me. I heard someone in the hall way. I pulled away.

"Piper! What the hell!" I heard foot steps in the hall.

"Fang," Piper pressed her lips against mine again. I tried to push her away but she wouldn't budge. I took hold of her shoulders and pushed her back.

"Piper, stop!" She looked confused. Idiot. I stormed down the hall way towards the apartment.

**Max's POV**

I was still shaking in anger. I was relieved that he wasn't kissing her but just the thought of his lips on hers made me sick. I just wish that everyone would go home. I walked back into the apartment to find Iggy messing around with the music.

"Woah, woah woah. You do not, I repeat DO NOT mess with a Dubstep lover's music. Back away from the laptop!" Iggy put his hands up in surrender and took a step back. I looked through my music and clicked on an Adventure Club remix: Crave You by Flight Facilities **(Which BTW is an epic song that you guys should look up!) **Some people started cheering. It was weird how I knew only about half these people.

I played some more Adventure Club and then some Flux Pavilion. Letting my anger out with my favorite filthy bass drops, which is only the best way. I glanced around the room to see if Fang had come back.

That's when my heart stopped.

No, stupid, I didn't die.

Well, I kind of did.

But that is so not the f-ing point.

The point was that Piper and Fang were kissing in the hall way. I slammed my computer down and stormed across the room. I grabbed Piper's shoulder and shoved her aside. I got a fist full of Fang's shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Why are you kissing her?! You lied! I can't believe you would do that!" I yelled, getting the attention of a lot of people. I slammed him against the wall again. Fang grabbed my wrists.

"No, Max! It's not what you think! I swear!"

"Don't lie Fang!" I yelled, ripping my hands from his strong grip. "How could you?"

"Max! Stop! It was Piper kissing _me! _I didn't want to kiss her!"

"Rude!" Piper shouted. I turned towards her.

"Get out now!" Piper swayed a little and grabbed her purse. I yanked my wing necklace from my neck, hearing the clasp break. I slammed it in Fang's hand.

"Listen to me Max, I love you! I'm so sorry!"

"So you admit you were kissing her!" Hot tears were streaming down my face. Ella moved to comfort me but I pushed her away. Fang wasn't denying anything. I grabbed his shirt again and was about to slam him again but just couldn't do it. I let go and started sobbing. I was aware of all the people watching.

"Max, I'm so, so, so sorry! Please forgive me!" I slid my promise ring off of my finger, the little diamond flecks set in the silver eternity sign flashed in the light. Eternity. Promise. Forever. Pff. I took Fang's hand and pressed the ring in his palm. "Max, please, please stop. I beg you. Forgive me." I looked into his dark eyes, completely filled with sadness. "Max. I love you." I just shook my head and turned. I went into Ella's room, locking the door, knowing Fang would try to get in. I could hear Iggy yelling for everyone to leave. I sat on the floor and leaned against the edge of the bed.

Fang had been across the country for two months. That is a long time. Now he is kissing Piper. I can't trust him anymore. I don't know how many girls he might have kissed or...God I couldn't think about it. I could only imagine the wonderful Fang I knew. Two months are too long; Anything could have happened. There was a knock on the door.

"Max, please open the door. I need to talk to you."

"Go away you freaking cheater!" I drew up my legs and rested my head on my knees.

"Fang, just give her some time." I heard Ella say. I got up and opened the door for her, then slammed it shut in Fang's face. "You okay?" Ella asked. I shook my head and started to cry. Ella pulled me into a hug.

"I can't trust him. I just..." What I couldn't just do was finish my sentence. I hate crying. Almost more than anything. It's right up there next to Piper. I don't know where Fang falls on my list of hate.

"Get away from Ella's room!" I heard Iggy say. Ella unlocked the door. It swung open. Iggy was filling most of the frame while Fang was trying to get through.

"Max! Please, don't cry, I'm so sorry!" Fang pushed past Iggy and pulled me into his arms. I just pushed him away. Fang. He was comforting and loving and kind. But he was the one making me cry.

"Please go." I whispered, avoiding Fang's eyes. "I can't trust you."

"Max, you can trust me. I swear I only love you."

"Then why were you kissing Piper?" Fang said nothing. Ugh he was so annoying. When I didn't want to talk, he was way to talkative and when I needed an answer he was silent.

"She said to go." Iggy said threateningly.

"But Max. We need to talk about this. Please just listen." I shook my head. His eyes were full of sorrow. I couldn't look at him. Iggy shoved Fang Then they both started fighting. I just cried louder. Ella stood up, and cussed both of them out, grabbing Fang's arm and dragging him to the door while Iggy was moaning and pinching his nose. I got him a wad of tissues and sat next to him. He put his arm around me as we listened to Ella tell Fang to hurry the packing up and get the hell out. Along with a load of swear words. I taught her well.

**Fang's POV**

I didn't know what happened. Piper was just talking to me then she started kissing me. I know. I'm a terrible person for kissing her back. I was driving down the street, trying to focus on not crashing. But all I could think about was Max's angelic face stained with tears that I caused. My cheek was still stinging from Ella's hard slap and I felt bruised and battered from Iggy's punches. But nothing could ever hurt more in the whole world than Max's tears. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the contacts.

"Yo Fang! What's up?" James said into the phone.

"I uh...need some help."

"Gosh, Fang. What did you do this time? Oh course the couch is open. Kyle is out getting dinner I will tell him to bring back some extra."

"Thanks." I'm not sure whether it is a bad thing that I can just call and they know I need some where to stay or if I can count on them.

"No seriously, Fang. What the hell did you do this time? You didn't get Max pregnant did you?!" I nearly ran a stop sign when he said that.

"No! We got in a fight and I got kicked out."

"Oh so you were fighting about the baby?"

"James. Stop. There is no baby."

"Can I be the God-Father? I can't wait! Little Fang's! Or little Max's!"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Okay! See you in a bit!" I shook my head and kept driving. A little Max would be kind of cute... _no Fang. Stop it right now. Max hates your living soul. _I pushed the baby thought and the hating my soul thought to the side and drove faster to James' apartment. I parked and grabbed my back pack. I pulled my hood up to hide from the rain. Max had such mixed emotions about rain. She told me she only likes it when I was holding her. I laughed sadly to myself. Max said if I wasn't there to hold her, it made her depressed. And messed up her hair. My cheeks felt wet. But I couldn't tell if they were from the rain or from my eyes.

* * *

***Cries* It's soooo sad! But Fang is such a jerk! But Max is such an idiot! UGH! I hate it when I write such depressing stuff. I won't be able to update till after Christmas. Just know it is going to be okay. Oh and there are not going to be any little Max's or Fang's anytime soon! Just getting that out there before you guys start wanting them. No kids yet! **

**Well, I don't want any of you to feel sad about this story. It will all be okay! I promise! So everyone go out and have a wonderful holiday! Which ever holiday you celebrate! Go hang out with your families and eat good food and open presents! I will make sure to update soon!**

**Happy Holidays! Luv you guys!  
-Faerie ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all had an amazing holidays! I'm sitting here writing this and petting my leg with my new fuzzy socks! (That sounded weird...) They are SO FLUFFY I MIGHT DIE! (I love despicable me!) But not until I update! Then I will go finish reading Angel and Nevermore and try to update again if I'm not having a terrible book hangover and literature shock. LOL. Well, enjoy and review please! Reviews are your key to fast updates!**

**-Faerie :)**

* * *

I didn't sleep a wink last night. Not a single second. Who are we gonna blame? Fang. Just the thought of his lips touching another girl's or his loving gaze on someone other than me, made me feel sick. It was bad enough having to go two months without holding his hand, or curling up with him while we watch Ponyo (Iggy just doesn't have the same effect. Like, at all.) Now, I felt like I couldn't trust him. I didn't know what he was doing during those days when he claimed he was writing. He could have been writing. Or making out with Piper. I mean she is prettier than me. And actually has a career and lives in a fancy apartment in New York. But Fang loved me first. And I always felt like I could trust him. Now, not so much.

I stood in the shower, letting my tears blend in with the hot water, until there was knock on the door.

"Max, honey. Just checking to make sure you weren't dead or curled up in the fetal position like Bella.**" ****(DIE TWILIGHT! lol sorry to interrupt the story.) **I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself tightly. I opened the door to find Ella standing there. "Oh, Max." She must have seen my puffy eyes and pulled me into a hug. I pulled back before my sopping wet hair could get her wet to. The look on her face reminded me of someone...CRAP!

"NUDGE! We have to pick up Nudge!"

"No, you get in pajamas and sit on the couch. I will go pick Nudge. Besides, I called you in sick." I nodded and grabbed my pajamas and was about to lock the bathroom door when Ella turned around again. "Oh and someone will be here to see you in ten minutes." If she is bringing Fang back here, I might go jump out a window. I locked the door and got dressed and dried my hair quickly with a towel. I looked through my drawers to find my favorite hoodie. I lifted up one of my sweaters and found the dark gray sweatshirt that used to be Fang's. He gave it to me after I kept stealing it to wear. I grabbed the sweatshirt and stuffed it at the back of my drawers. I wonder if Piper has one of his sweatshirts to...

I crashed on the couch and looked around our cleaned up apartment. Iggy actually cleaned it! NOTE TO SELF: Mark this date as a historical one: Iggy actually cleans up his party.

"Max!" I turned to see Helena pushing past Iggy and running into the living room. "Ella said you were heart-broken! I brought cookies!" I smiled a little and took the cookies. Helena pushed the coffee table out-of-the-way. "I need to start my morning yoga. Do you mind?" I shook my head and bit into a shortbread cookie.

"Max, I won't say I told you so, but you should have run. Sure, he was sweet to come by and pick you up from work, but Ella said he was kissing another girl." I groaned and leaned my head back, willing the tears not to come back.

"Well she kissed him the first time and the second time she kissed him he kissed her back." Helena frowned.

"He sounds like a jerk." UNDERSTATEMENT.

"I can't trust him, Helena." She nodded and offered me the tin of cookies again. I took the tin and tried to decide which cookie to fix my broken heart with.

**Fang's POV**

"So...what even happened?" James asked from the kitchen, while Kyle sat at the kitchen table across from me.

"You guys know I hate crowds and loud noises and people and all that. So that party was too loud and I had a head ache so I went out into the hall to get away from all the noise. Piper had followed me out and we sat and talked. I heard someone else in the hall way and I got a text from Max. I got up to go back inside and Piper practically threw herself at me and kissed me. I pushed her away and went inside. Then she was following me around and..." I put my head in my hands, the bruises on my face from Iggy still throbbing. "I should have never kissed her back. Max saw and tried to kill me. Then she burst into tears and gave me back her ring."

"Yikes. That bad?" I didn't move to answer Kyle. The second I kissed Piper, I instantly regretted it. The memory of Max, staring up angrily into my eyes, shoving me into the wall and crying replayed over and over. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the promise ring I had given her on that perfect night at the beach and set it on the table.

"Max is weird. If I were her, I would have sold the ring and used the money to get as far away from you as possible."

"Thanks James. You are such a supportive friend." I said sarcastically, putting my head on the table and squeezing my eyes shut. Sadly, that did nothing but magnify the image of Max sobbing into Ella's shoulder while Ella gave me the finger.

"What do I do?" I looked to both of my childhood friends. They both shrugged.

"Give her a character in your book? Give her chocolates and flowers? I don't know! The girls I cheated on never wanted anything to do with me." James and I both stared at Kyle and just shook our heads. Poor girls.

"Ask Tessa." I nodded and pushed my plate of food away after James set it there.

**me: hey Tess. I need your help**

**Tessa: shoot**

**me: if a guy cheated on you, then came back to make it right. what would it take for you to forgive him?**

**Tessa: Fang, what did you do? Did you break Max's heart? Cuz that's just low**

**Fang: just answer the question.**

**Tessa: I would want him to come to me and beg for forgiveness, swear on his and his whole family's lives and write me some poetry or somethin sweet like that.**

**Fang: Thanks, you're the best. Bye**

**Tessa: Please go fix Max's heart. I would expect this from Kyle. Or Ben. Not you. Bye. :/**

Great. Now I feel even worse about myself. Not like I don't deserve it, because I do. On the bright-ish side, I know what to do for Max.

**Ella's POV**

I don't know how she did it, but Helena actually convinced Max into regular clothes and out the door. Now Nudge and Max were at Rose's. It was saturday so I had nothing to do. I plopped down on the couch next to Iggy who was slightly hungover and completely wiped from the party last night. He was hugging a pillow and was sleeping on the couch. It was adorable! I resisted the urge to take the pillow's place in his arms and ate some chips. A little while later there was knock on the door. I got up and opened it to find Fang standing there with his hands jammed in his pockets and his hood up. He looked like he was bracing himself for a hard punch in the gut.

"What do you want jerk face?"

"Ella, I need your help." I started to slam the door but Fang jammed his foot in the door. He pushed the door open, his wavy hair falling in his face. I had always thought his hair was straight until I found out that he spends half an hour in the morning straightening it and making it perfect.

"Make it quick. Iggy is sleeping but if he wakes up, your dead." Fang nodded.

"You don't know how bad I feel about Max."

"You feel bad now? Wait till I tell you about what she did after you left. Iggy and I had to follow her around the whole night because we were worried she was going to stab herself." Fang looked horrified then looked like he was going to cry.

"Please, Ella. Let me in." I sighed and stepped aside. Fang walked right to his room, his feet moving soundlessly. I followed him in. He took Max's iPod from her charger and was scrolling through her music. "Where is Max now?"

"At work. Helena hates your guts and bribed her with cookies." I saw a flicker of a smirk on Fang's face.

"She will do anything for cookies," he mumbled, still looking at her music. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you even doing?" Fang plugged in Max's iPod and it started blasting a song I had never heard before. Fang smiled a crooked smile.

"FANG! GET OUT!" Iggy yelled running into the room and grabbing Fang's collar and dragging him out of the apartment. Iggy slammed the door and walked back in. "What the hell was he doing here?" Iggy looked at the iPod playing music. I smiled and turned it off.

"I think he is going to sing to Max." I smiled and took Iggy's hand, pulling him back to the living room. As much as I think Fang should pretty much go to hell, I can't help but smile at the thought of him singing to Max. I pulled out my phone to text Max. No, I wasn't going to ruin the surprise you idiots! I needed to check on her. Then I need to head to the hotel and make sure Piper leaves, ASAP.

* * *

**TA DA! Don't worry, the Fax won't end. oh and I FEEL SO BAD THAT I LEFT YOU GUYS LIKE THAT! I'M SORRY IF I MADE YOU CRY! Oh and I won't tell you guys which Ed Sheeran song. But if you don't know who he is GOOGLE HIM RIGHT THIS SECOND! All his songs are so beautiful! So I might update again today, I might not. It depends. But until I do update, make sure to review, Review, REVIEW! (can you tell that I'm completely high from christmas candy? SUGARRRRRRRRR)**

**Okay I'm going to stop talking and go run laps or something before I spaz out too much. Luv you guys!**

**-Faerie :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**YO! Okay so I just want to say sorry to Skatzaa for making you that angry. LOL! I mean, yes, I did find it a bit humorous but I still bad. Oh and so sorry to IggyIsAwesome13 for making you cry. SORRY! But didn't we all sob nearly to death ***SPOILER ALERT! SAVE YOURSELF AND SCROLL DOWN AS FAST AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PAST 'MAX'*** when Fang left Max? Well I did at least... Lol. But it will only be a few more chapters of them apart. So yeah...ENJOY! R&R!**

**-Faerie :D**

**p.s. Dylan can go to Hell for even living in the stupid book series! Lol just sayin.**

**p.p.s. DISCLAIMER: I am not Ed Sheeran. Fang isn't either. Obviously because neither of us are a hot british ginger with the voice of an angel. Luv yah Ed! I will leave a link on my profile. Enjoy!**

* * *

Despite the stabs of pain in my heart, my completely over reacting tear glands, my shaky breathing from so much crying and the constant flood of images of Fang and Piper together in New York...I was doing quite well. Thanks for asking.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and stared at the patterns and swirling designs on the tile counter. Nudge was sitting on a stool next to me. Her borrowed apron too big for her wiry frame. For once in all 16 years I have known her, she was quiet. Not saying a word.

"They sold my car." Now I had felt the torture of not being able to drive away when I was angry. But that freedom was taken away from Nudge. Given, then taken.

"I'm sorry." I managed, my voice unsure. She shrugged and fiddled with her earrings.

"I'm sorry about Fang." This time I shrugged, causing a slight smile on both of our lips.

"Maxie, dear. I know you are sad but can you go get some flour from the store room?"I nodded and took Nudge's hand, dragging her back to help me. We walked into the storage room and started looking for the flour.

"I think we are out. Helena isn't going to like this." Nudge shook her head. Suddenly there was a cloud of white. Nudge screamed. Then Dylan yelled...wait Dylan? I coughed and waved my hand to clear the cloud. Nudge had both of his arms pinned behind his back and her knee holding him down. Proudest. Moment. Ever.

"What the hell Dylan?!" I started trying to brush the flour from my clothes and apron. Dylan laughed.

"Well, if you could please get your sister off of me, I will explain." I gestured for Nudge to get up. She sighed and stood up, helping Dylan off of the hard concrete floor. "You looked so upset. You needed a laugh." I smiled a little.

"Thanks. But dumping a bag of flour on all of us isn't going to solve the problem." I walked into the back room to clean off. Dylan stood next to me at the sink.

"Why are you still upset? It's not like you guys were getting married or anything." I stopped running my fingers through my hair. I turned to look at Dylan whose mouth formed a small 'o'. "You were hoping that you would..." I half nodded, half shrugged.

"I mean, we have saved almost enough money to by our own apartment and for a small ceremony but..." Dylan held up a hand to stop me.

"You don't have to talk about it." I nodded and put my hair back in a pony tail and washed my hands. I walked back out to the front to find Helena frowning and holding the flour.

"Um...I can't remember. Didn't I ask you to get me some flour?" Helena smirked at my still flour stained apron and walked past me. I sat down at the cash register and helped a few people. The café was nearly packed for lunch and was filled with noise. Carla took over while I went to get a drink. I checked my phone and found five new texts from Ella.

**Ella: Max? You doin ok?**

**Ella: HELLO? Please tell me you aren't curled up in the corner sobbing.**

**Ella: Max! Answer your phone! I'm freakin out!**

**Ella: Don't make me sing Justin Bieber! :(**

**Ella: Stop being emo and answer your phone! ANSWER ME!**

**me: SHUT UP! I'm fine. I'm not being emo or curled up in a corner. Are you and Iggy coming for lunch?**

There was no response. That usually meant Ella forgot and was on her way. I smirked and put my phone in my pocket. Suddenly, everything seemed quiet. Then I heard faint music. I walked out to the front to see everyone in the café staring at Fang. He was sitting on one of the big tables and was strumming away on his guitar. He looked up, his dark eyes meeting mine. He smiled his signature crooked smile and began to sing; his voice making everyone in the café seem to hold their breaths. **(STOP! Everyone should go look up the song! The lyrics are sort of depressing but the song is actually really sweet and not depressing at all! Go look up Miss You by Ed Sheeran)**

_Shock, horror, I'm down,_  
_Lost, you're not around_  
_There's a lump in my chest_  
_That sends cold through my head, and_  
_My mind shuts sound out_  
_I'm on auto-pilot,_  
_And my tongue's gone silent_  
_Just switch it off and lay it down_  
_Lay it down, next to you and me._

_I don't know when I lost my mind_  
_Maybe when I made you mine, whoa_  
_I don't know when I lost my mind_  
_Maybe it was every time_  
_That you said, you said, you said…_  
_That I miss you and I miss you_

Fang's voice made my heart pound and I couldn't help but smile. It was my favorite song.

_These words mean nothing to me_  
_I'm just sitting on a fence of how it used to be_  
_These three words are aching,_  
_Constrict and suffocating_  
_My mind is racing_  
_With the picture I'm painting_  
_And my belly's sick to its stomach_  
_When I remember all the times he was with you when you laid it down_  
_When you lay down next to you and me._

_I don't know when I lost my mind_  
_Maybe when I made you mine, whoa_  
_I don't know when I lost my mind_  
_Maybe it was every time_  
_That you said, you said, you said…_  
_That I miss you_  
_More than I let on_  
_I kissed you_  
_Far too long_  
_I'll let go as soon as you do_  
_See I know we're not through_

_I don't know when I lost my mind_  
_Maybe when I made you mine, whoa_  
_I don't know when I lost my mind_  
_Maybe it was every time_  
_That you said, you said, you said…_  
_That I miss you, that I miss you, whoa._

I tore my gaze from Fang and his beautiful voice and looked to see every eye on us. I felt a little awkward. Fang paused for just a second and looked right into my eyes.

_I don't know when I lost my mind_  
_Maybe it was every time_  
_That you said, you said, you said…_  
_That I miss you._

He stopped playing. Everyone in the café started clapping and cheering. It was just like that date so long ago when he sang Lego House to me. As soon as the room went back to normal, people chatting and reading and working and eating, I grabbed Fang's hand and dragged him into the storage room.

"Max, I'm so sorry. Like, so, so, so, so sorry. Please forgive me." I crossed my arms. He couldn't just waltz back in here, sing me a song and hope I will take him back.

"Why did you kiss Piper?" Fang avoided my eyes. "Tell me why. Or you can leave."

"I wasn't thinking. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Course not. Your head is made of rocks." I whacked the side of his head, lightly. Fang smirked.

"Please Max. Believe me." Fang took both of my hands in his. I pulled my hands away.

"What about in New York?"

"No one. You're the only one I have ever loved."

"You don't love Piper, yet you seemed to like kissing her." I felt anger rise in my chest. Fang sighed angrly and glanced around.

"You know that's not what I meant. Max, please." His eyes were pleading. "I miss you." I tried to walk past him. But my dramatic exit was ruined with me nearly slipping and falling on the flour that was still on the floor. Fang grabbed my arm and didn't let me fall. As usual. "Why is there so much flour on the floor?"

"Dylan dumped it in Nudge and I. Don't change the subject!" Fang frowned.

"So...what your saying is...I act like an idiot and make a mistake by kissing Piper and I'm a terrible person. But at work, you and Dylan play back here in the storage room all day. And I'm the bad guy." I groaned.

"That's not what happened!" I pushed past Fang and went to grab my purse.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing he didn't propose." Dylan said, taking my apron from the floor where I had thrown it.

"By the look on your face, and your idiotic comments, I'm guessing you want to be punched in the face." Dylan frowned and took a step back. I grabbed my purse and stormed out of Rose's, dragging Nudge behind me.

* * *

**Chapter 6! I know, I know. The FAX is still messed up. DEAL WITH IT! Actually, If you have any ideas that you want in the story, or comments or suggestions, just PM me your ideas and I will think about it and most likely will use it. DON'T WORRY! I will give you credit, you people who are so worried about that. I will give you credit if I use the idea. But I really want your opionions. So don't forget to review (because they make me smile and update fast) or pm me. Love you guys! I will try to update again today!**

**-Faerie :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"Max?" Nudge's voice broke the silence during the car ride home. I had just texted Ella to head home.

"Hmm?" I felt numb. A little regretful for pushing Fang away. Just like every time I have tripped over my own feet or on someone elses, or been clumsy, Fang was there to catch me, or to help me up. Even in a less literal sense. Making mistakes, making people mad, needing help. He came with in minutes of my plea for help. Even through his anger with me and with himself, he still caught me.

"Were you two really going to get married?" I looked down at my hand. The skin where my ring had been was still paler than the rest of my finger. It didn't feel right with out the ring. I just nodded and tried to stay focused on the road.

"As soon as we had enough money, we were going to move out. Mom said she had a savings account just for you and me, when we got married, or needed extra money." I laughed sadly to myself and pulled on to my street. "I bet all the money is gone though." I glanced at Nudge who just nodded. I was beginning to worry about her. She never is this quiet. I mean maybe she is just being a high school girl. Awkward and moody. Been there done that. But now I was starting to worry. NOTE TO SELF: have Iggy play Wii with her or something. We walked into the elevator and stood in silence.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NUDGE?!" I yelled, jumping up and down. It's perfectly fine for me to sit around and be depressed. It's not fine at all for Nudge to be. Nudge smiled a little. "Seriously. What's wrong with you?"

"Boys are stupid."

"Amen." This got Nudge to smile again.

"Gazzy asked Angel to the dance, instead of me."

"Yikes."

"And I'm his girl friend!"

"Double yikes." That got her started. Now Nudge was ranting and stomping and yelling about it. She only stopped when she realized Iggy, Ella and I were all staring at her. She shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"I heard that Fang sang to you. Wasn't that the cutest thing ever?" I shrugged. "But I'm guessing you didn't forgive him quite yet. Right?" I slammed the fridge shut a little too hard.

"Really, Ella? How could you tell?" I opened a can of pop and sat on the counter. Iggy whispered something to Ella, making her giggle. She opened her mouth but I interrupted her. "If it is anything perverted, I really don't want to hear it." Ella closed her mouth. Just as I thought. If it was about Fang and I and coming from Iggy's mouth, it was bound to be awkward. I went into my room and pulled on my fuzzy socks. I threw on a hoody and plugged my phone into my charger. I saw my iPod plugged in. I turned on the screen and found it on Miss You.

...

I was lying in bed, not sure if I was hot or cold. My pillow was too soft and the mattress to hard. The bed was too big and the sheets were too tangled. I had miraculously fallen asleep fairly early without too much work. But the rain woke me up. It was dumping buckets of water onto the window and the fire escape. Now I was uncomfortable and annoyed. Annoyed with what? Fang. Rain. Life. I sat up and tossed my pillow on the floor and grabbed Fang's. I laid back down and breathed in heavily. The minty scent of Fang's shampoo was still heavy on the pillow. I felt a little better. Not so alone. But the rain was still falling heavily. Goodbye any hope of sleep.

My phone buzzed against the wood of my nightstand. I read the time, 2 am. This better be good.

**Fang: Come outside.**

**Me: In the freezing cold down pour at 2 am?**

**Fang: Yep. :)**

Well, it beats trying to get to sleep. I bundled up and grabbed my phone and keys. I walked down the flights of stairs and outside onto the front steps. Fang was leaning against the concrete planters that lined the front steps. He held out the umbrella. I sucked in a cold lungful of fresh, rainy air and ducked under the umbrella. We walked down the wet sidewalk, listening to the rain hit the earth and bounce off the umbrella. We walked down the street to the park. It was well-lit with bright street lamps, making the rain appear to be made of gold. We walked to the big undercover stage and sat down in the middle. Fang set down the umbrella and stared at me.

"So, why did you bring me all the way out here? I'm freezing!"

"Max, we are both acting ridiculous. We need to stop fighting." Fang sat cross-legged and started fiddling with he shoe lace.

"Just know, if you say your sorry one more time, I will get up and walk away. I'm sick of you apologizing. I want to know why you did it and if I can even trust you." Fang nodded and brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Piper kissed me first. I wasn't thinking. You are the only girl I have ever loved. In New York, there was no one but you. Here, there is no one but you." I nodded, beginning to believe him. Fang suddenly stood up and spread his arms out like he was going to take flight. "I LOVE MAX!" He yelled, his voice echoing in the cover of the stage and out into the park. "SHE IS MAD AT ME BUT I STILL LOVE HER! HEY WORLD! I LOVE MAX!"

"Fang stop it! Someone is going to call the police!" I couldn't help but laugh at the goofy grin on his face. He ran and jumped off the low edge of the stage and stood in the rain. I couldn't help but join him. We spun in the rain, letting the cold water from the heavens plaster our hair to our faces and numb our toes and fingers.

_"I want you to know that I've got your back_  
_Even when the whole foundation seems cracked_  
_Two punk kids up against the wall_  
_Ya trouble, there goes trouble"_

Fang started singing loudly. I looked at the street, seeing a patrol car driving down the street slowly. I grabbed Fang's hand, cutting him off and pulled him down the park path.

"Fang, your such an idiot. You don't start screaming in a park at 3 in the morning. Someone called the police!" I hissed as we ran down the path. When we got back to my apartment building, we were both drenched and chilled to the bone.

"Do you forgive me now?" I shrugged and walked into my building. I hurried up to my apartment and closed the door to my bedroom silently. I looked out the window to see Fang kick the planter and put his face in his hands. I watched as he climbed into his car, slamming the door and driving off. Until I talked to Piper, I couldn't trust him. It's just, I have seen the way she looks at him.

But I have seen the way he looks at me, to.

And I can say this,

I miss him.

* * *

**Yo! Look, the Fax is getting better! Now I don't know how many of you guys have seen it or listened to any music on it but if you like electronic music, look up on YouTube: . (No, it has nothing to do with suicide. It's just amazing music.) But I get most of my inspiration from the music he posts on there. So yeahhhh. What else was I going to say...hm...oh yeah! So everything might be okay in the next chapter. But I dunno so don't worry! Oh and last night I finished reading ANGEL and I was literally unable to move. I'm currently hating Fang's guts for being such a (lots of not very nice language). LOL. But I kind of already forgive him because he is so wonderful...**

**Good God, I'm worse than Nudge! I talk to much...**

**Well, hope you enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASEEEEE! And thank you! Lol! Update soon!  
-Faerie :D**

**p.s. the song was Pull Me Down by Mikky Ekko and I think the Emperor remix is the best. So yeah. I don't own the lyrics.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOORAY! Chapter 8! Almost to chapter 10! Thank you guys so much for following and favoriting this story! It means a ton (wink wink nudge nudge you people who haven't done that yet ;D) Oh and thank you for all the reviews, they kept me motivated enough to update again today! :D  
****Luv yah guys (in a non creepy way lol)  
-Faerie**

* * *

My phone was buzzing hysterically. I picked it up and could barely hit 'talk'.

"Yeah?" I mumbled sleepily into the phone.

"Hey Max. It's Helena. Just wanted to tell you not to come into work today." I rubbed my eyes.

"What? Why? I'm sorry if I'm running late. I will be there in 15 minutes."

"No honey. You were a wreck yesterday. Stay at home until you stop crying."

"I'm not crying. I will be there in a little bit."

"I feel bad when I have to say this, but if you come in today, I will fire you." I could hear a hint of a laugh in Helena's voice.

"Fine." I climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Nudge and Iggy were racing away at Mario Cart while Ella was making breakfast.

"Just sit around and eat some ice cream until you feel stable enough to come in. Love you lot's deary!" Helena hung up with a chuckle. I just shook my head and sighed. She was crazy sometimes. Yeah, like I was going to sit around and eat junk food until I couldn't cry anymore. I have to go see Piper before she leaves for New York. After shoveling some pancakes I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I left my hair down and grabbed my bag.

"Where are you going? I thought Helena said not to come to work today."

"I'm going to go see Piper."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Ella asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"She was the one kissing Fang, she was his best friend in New York, she would know if I could trust him." Ella just shrugged, mumbling something like "good luck with that". I ignored her and walked out to the elevator. As I was driving, I couldn't help but think if I really was going crazy about this. And if I should just call up Fang and tell him I love him. I mean, I do love him. It's just, trust. I prayed that I would not freak out and murder Piper...

...

I sat on the couch of Piper's fancy hotel room. She was packing all her clothes in a big suitcase.

"Max, I feel bed." YOU'D BETTER BE FEELING BAD! I thought, angrly. Then reminded myself to take deep breaths and to not throw a chair.

"Piper, I really don't want to hear it. I just want to know if Fang was ever with any girls in New York." Piper laughed a little.

"To tell you the truth, when I first met him, I thought he was incredibly cute." She must have seen me narrow my eyes, she waved her hands and her face turned red. "No, no, no. Nothing happened. At first I was disappointed. But then he turned out to be a nice friend." She stopped folding her sweater for a moment. "You know he never stopped talking about you."

"Really?" I noticed my heart beating a little faster. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"None stop. It was 'Oh Max would have loved to see this.' or 'This reminds me of Max.' I felt like I knew you before I even met you, from how much he talked about you." I smiled again. "I don't think he would ever cheat on you. Er...again." Piper zipped up her bag and put on her shoes. "It was really nice meeting you, Max. Even though I did kiss your boyfriend and cause a ton of drama." She smiled in a way too perky smile and showed me to the door. Weirdo...

...

Holy Crap. Not. Cool. I had called Fang 3 times already and he won't freaking answer his freaking phone! I groaned and flopped on my bed. I tried James' number. It run for what seemed like forever. Finally he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hey. It's Max. Is Fang okay? He isn't answering my calls or texts."

"Um...he left about an hour ago."

"Where?" Specifics! I need to know where he is! I tapped my fingers on my bed spread nervously.

"Said he was going to visit his family or something for a few days. He's mad."

"No duh. He won't answer his phone. Do you mind calling him, and I dunno, telling him to get his freakin' butt back here?!" James laughed. Honestly, I don't find it funny.

"Sure thing. What do you want me to tell him?" I nearly face palmed there.

"Uh...how about, Max says to GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE ASAP!" James laughed again.

"Ok. Bye Max." I hung up. Stupid boys. Nudge walked in and flopped down on the bed next to me, hanging her head over the side. I tried texting Fang again. Then calling him. Still no answer.

"Fang is a jerk." Nudge said suddenly.

"No he isn't! Okay he kinda is." Nudge chuckled and patted my hand. She started talking about some random people at her school. But I was too busy checking my phone every three seconds. I needed Fang to come home.

...

Yesterday, the rain clouds had broken open to reveal a bright blue sky and actually warm sun. Late spring was finally here. The best part of the year in my opinion. When it's warm but not too warm. And everything is green and lush. But there was still no answer from Fang. So again, at way too early in the morning, 3:30, there was another text. I bolted upright and grabbed my phone.

**Fang: You awake?**

**me: Nope. I'm sleep txting.**

**Fang: Good. Do you mind sleep walking outside?**

**me: is it cold?**

**Fang: Not really.**

I jumped out of bed and scrambled for my jeans and sweatshirt. I pulled on my jacket just incase and slipped out of my apartment. I tiptoed down the hall way past the other houses and down the 5 flights of stairs. I ran out to the sidewalk and threw my arms around Fang. He took a step back to keep from falling over. He tried to say something but I shushed him. He pulled out of my hug and took my hand.

"Come on," I dragged him back into the building and all the way to our room. I opened the window and we climbed out onto the metal fire escape. We sat down and leaned against the building. From up here you could see the stars better.

"I think you are going to need this," Fang took my hand and slipped my ring back on it. Then he gave me back my necklace. I smiled. Fang's arm slipped around my waist, holding me close.

"Fang, I just...I feel like we..." I could barely finish my sentence. I wanted to tell him that I felt like we couldn't just pick up where we left off. That we couldn't just forget any of this happened.

"I know. I'm going to regret ruining what we had for a long time." That's another reason why Fang and I just can't stay apart. We know each other well enough to know what each other are thinking sometimes. "But, I hope you will forgive me, so we can try to rebuild our trust." I laughed.

"You are so incredibly cheesy sometimes."

"I try." I looked up at Fang who was looking up at the stars that freckled the dark, sky. The little glowing orbs, millions of miles away reflected in Fang's dark eyes. I rested my head on his shoulder. That was the thing about us. We didn't need to say a word to each other. We just had to share a silence. I was almost dozing off when I felt Fang's lips pressed against mine. I suddenly was flooded with all the memories of our kisses in the halls at school, or in the snow or at the beach. I couldn't believe I was ever even mad at him. Just the thought was now nearly impossible.

After our fairly brief kiss, we sat until the sky lightened a few shades. We climbed back into our room. I knew Piper was probably in New York by now, not being able to bother us. I smiled at the thought of Ella and Iggy curled up together. Even if Gazzy wasn't the right one for Nudge, I know she will find someone who will love her loud obnoxious ranting and her perky attitude.

"Max, I know what you're doing." I turned to look over at him. "You are mentally making sure everyone is okay. Everyone is fine." I nodded moved closer to Fang, letting him hold me close. He kissed my cheek lightly and slipped out the front door. Even without him next to me, I was able to fall right to sleep with the mere memory of his lips against mine. I sighed and drifted off. It would take some time but, I knew I could trust him.

* * *

**Hugs are now accepted. Look! I fixed it! :D YAY! I hate it when I mess up the Fax! But there needs to be some kind of drama. But before anything else happens in the story, I will give you guys a few chapters of no drama, just fluffy fax. You guys deserve it! :) Don't forget to review! Luv yah lots peeps!**

**-Faerie :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyy my peoples! So every morning I check my email and read my reviews and I smile for pretty much the rest of the day! So I checked my views and there are over a hundred views on each chapter! And I'm only on chapter 9! I didn't get that many per chapter on Together until I finished the whole thing! So THANK YOU! YOUR GUYS ARE THE BEST! Please keep up the reviews! And as I promised, these chapters are faxy! Luv yah lots my fanfictioners!**

**-Faerie :D**

* * *

Fang and I were sitting in our little corner booth at a Japanese restaurant. I took a sip of my water as Fang ordered us little dumplings for appetizers. After the waiter hurried away, Fang and I just stared at each other. Remember when I said how lovely our silences were? Well, when your on a date, you kind of want to talk. I leaned against my elbow, Fang did the same. I fidgeted with my napkin and put it in my lap. Fang copied me. I glared at him, only to have a glare and a smirk shot right back at me.

"Stop copying me!" I said with a laugh.

"Stop copying me!" Fang said, making his voice higher and trying to imitate my voice. I smiled but my eyes were narrowed into a glare. I crossed my arms and shook my head at him. Fang chuckled and reached for my hands, holding them in the middle of the table.

"It's too quiet!"

"Fine. Let's talk. How was work today?" Fang let go of my hands and leaned back in his seat.

"It was okay. Dylan really needs to get over the fact that we are together and I'm not interested. But besides that, it's good." Fang smiled and nodded. Then he reached into his jacket pocket and put a slightly wrinkled envelope on the table. He was grinning and seemed really excited. I picked up the envelope.

"Open it!" I lifted up the slightly torn little flap and pulled out the folded letter.

"I'm too lazy to read it. What does it say?"

"My book is getting published," Fang said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" Fang's smile was contagious.

"I sent it while I was in New York, and edited it until they accepted it! Once it starts selling, we're going to be rich!" I think the last time I saw him this excited was when I saw him at the airport for the first time in two months. "Where do you want to go? I will take you anywhere. Mexico, France, Japan, Australia for cryin' out loud!" Fang was practically flying out of his seat.

"How about, here. How about we stay right here, and just eat our food and talk and enjoy each other's company. Then, when the money is in the bank, we can buy a place of our own. You know? Settle down? Get jobs, get married, have kids." Fang smiled, finally calming down.

"My only request is that before we settle down, we travel. Use the money in some way." I nodded, looking into his perfectly dark brown eyes.

"Fine. What ever you say. We can fill our house with souvenirs from our travels." It all sounded wonderful. It's just, _if_ the book actually sells. Do I doubt that Fang's an amazing writer? Hell no. But can I guarantee that it will make us rich? Again, no. But Fang just looked so happy, I didn't say a word.

"So does this mean you forgive me?"

"We never bring it up again?" I held out my pinky, just like when we were in high school, after a stupid argument. We would always pinky swear never to talk about it again. Fang hooked his finger around mine, still smiling like it was christmas.

Our food arrived and Fang told me that wasabi was like "a party in your mouth" and forced me to try it. My thoughts: I feel like a freakin' dragon! **(true story. last night actually. tried it because Fang liked it. Felt like I was going to breathe fire. Good times...and good food! yummy! XD) **We ate and talked then, like Fang promised, took me to frozen yogurt because I tried the wasabi. We ate in silence only because I was scarfing down my dessert like I had seconds to live. (Hey, it could happen! Meteorite? Zombie apocalypse? Sudden explosion?) It was pretty late when we finally got back home. But still, Iggy and Ella were lying on the couch together, watching a movie with Nudge squished in what little space was still left on the couch. She leaned against the other arm rest and rested her feet on top of Iggy's leg.

"You know there is a chair that is quite comfortable." I said to Nudge, hanging up my jacket.

"I'm good. Iggy is comfortable to."

"He's mine!" Ella yelled, hugging the arm around her waist. "Now shush! This is the best part of the movie!" With all the yelling we do in this house, I'm amazed we aren't kicked out already. I just walked into my bedroom and started reading the news and checking emails on my computer. Fang walked in and took off his shoes right in the doorway.

"Pick up your shoes. I'd rather not trip and die."

"Yes, mom." I took a pencil from the jar and threw it at him, narrowly missing his head. "Maxie, don't throw pencils. It's not nice." Fang said, pointing at me.

"Not nice to point either." I turned towards him, crossing my arms and smirking. Fang stopped pointing and started imitating me. "Really mature. I thought we settled the copying issue at the restaurant."

"Really mature. I thought we settled the copying issue at the restaurant." Fang said, mocking me. I just turned back to my computer. "You are going to be a great mom. Especially because we both know are kids are going to be as snarky and fierce as you."

"Offended! I'm sarcastic. Not snarky. And how do you know our kids won't be all silent and emo?" Fang shrugged.

"Snarky, sarcastic. Same thing. And because bossy little Max's would be much cuter than a little me."

"I'm not bossy! Now just go away you dork!" I said with a laugh. Fang laughed to and walked away, mumbling something like: Nope, not bossy at all. I knew not to comment or we would be at this for hours. After awhile I felt arms go around my shoulders and a chin on my head. "You busy?" I tilted my head back and looked at Fang.

"Nope." I shut my laptop and stood up, pulling Fang into a long kiss. We were on the bed kissing when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Max, want a cookie?" We stopped, Fang looking a bit annoyed.

"Nope!" I called out, loud enough for Iggy to hear, then pulled Fang close again.

"Oh I see how it is. Too busy with Fang. That's okay. Nudge can have yours." I didn't respond, hoping he would go away and tangling my fingers through Fang's soft hair. "So whatcha up to?" We pulled back. I sighed loudly and got up, fixing my shirt. I threw open the door to find Iggy standing there, smiling like an idiot. Ella and Nudge were on the couch giggling.

"Hand over the cookies."

"What cookies?" Iggy asked in fake innocence. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"LIES! Now seriously, go to bed. Or at least Nudge has to. It's really late." Iggy shrugged and walked away. I slammed the door, making sure it was locked and lied back down. Fang leaned over and ruffled my hair.

"Max, Max, Max. What are we going to do with you? Don't you know it's not nice to yell at people?" I turned to find him smiling at me, his hair falling in front of his perfect face. I just laughed and brushed some of his bangs from his eyes. I kissed him briefly and got up to take a shower. As you can see, Fang is pretty hard to stay mad at.

* * *

**Heeheehee! I love fax! They are too cute! And about my dragon moment, I was out eating Japanese food and I decided to try this wasabi stuff because I am so obsessed with Maximum Ride that when I finish the series I might go into shock or need therapy. (okay I'm DEFFINETLY exaggerating! Don't worry!) And Fang described it as a party in your mouth. I chugged my water, my sister's and my friend's. My parents then asked why I did that and I said because Fang told me to. NOTE: Apparently blaming things on fictional characters is not a legit answer. Even if they are hot and emo and stuffs. Lol.**

**Okay! Enough ranting! Luv you guys! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! I will update soon!**

**-Faerie :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY FOR CHAPTER 10! This program is brought to you by this IMPORTANT A/N: **Hey peeps! So as you know, this is a sequel. That means including this chapter, I have written 50 chapters on the same characters and topic and such. This chapter, Max is taking Nudge home and visiting the family. But I don't really know what should come next. Other than the time skip to when they are married and have their first child which will be the last chapter**. **So, if you have any ideas or thoughts, please pm or review. If I don't figure anything out then the last chapter will be chapter 12. Then I have another idea for a fanfic. **So yeah! Thank you guys so much for being such amazing readers! Luv yah lots!  
-Faerie :D**

* * *

My sleeping, is messed up. At any moment in the day, I could simply lie down and fall asleep. At night, I just can't fall asleep. Then in the morning, I'm not a morning person, yet I can just magically wake up at 6 and not feel like death. One of those magical mornings was today.

The early morning sun was streaming through the blinds right into my face. I found myself very close to Fang. I scootched over so I would completely kill him when I stretched. I reached over the side of the bed and grabbed my long t-shirt from the floor. I sat up and was pulling it over my head when I clunked my hand against the wall. And let me tell you this, that was not a good feeling.

**Fang's POV**

I could hear Max waking up. Goodness, she needed to stop waking me up this early. The sun light coming into the room was in my eyes and making me feel like death. stupid sun... Then there was loud _thunk _and Max started cursing under her breath. Yes people, even at 7 in the freakin' morning, she still had the mouth of a sailor. I rolled over, and peered up at her through my half closed eyes. She was sitting there in her adorably baggy t-shirt, rubbing her knuckles and sending the wall to hell.

"Max, it's a wall. Do you want the apartment above to crash on top of ours?" I asked, yawning and trying to wake up.

"The freakin' wall nearly broke my hand!" I held my finger to her lips, getting her to be quiet as I rolled over onto my back and tried to wake up. Dang it, Max. I had been having a good dream to. (Shut up you perverts.) It was my dad and I at the little pond where we always fished. We were exploring around the woods and the trees were blue and the water was purple. Pretty weird dream...but my dad was in it so that made it better. And why was I dreaming about blue trees? I don't have a stinkin' clue. I looked over at Max and slipped my arm around her, pulling her into my arms.

"Sorry I woke you up." I just shrugged and attempted to gently get the knots out from her long dirty blonde hair. I looked down at Max, feeling like I was looking at an angel from heaven instead of a sleepy girl with messy hair. "Did you sleep okay?" I could tell Max wanted to get up and go make coffee and not lie here with me.

"Yep." I let go of her so she could get up. I turned over onto my side and closed my eyes. I felt a light peck on my cheek and the bedroom door open and close.

**Max's POV**

I left Fang trying to get back to sleep while I went out into the living room. Iggy was sitting there already with a coffee in his hand and the newspaper layed on the table. I smirked and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hey, you're up early."

"I try." Iggy said, taking a sip from his red mug.

"No, you don't." I grabbed the nearest pillow and tucked it under my chin, hugging it to my chest.

"You're right. I don't. But your mom called all of our phones and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Did you answer it?" Why in the world would she call at this early?

"Yeah, she was just wondering when Nudge was coming home. She says she wants to see you." I groaned and closed my eyes. I hate going to visit. The first question from my dad is, "Are you still dating that Nick kid?" He isn't a kid, he is 22, 6 months older than me. And the answer is, and will always be yes. I can just imagine my dad's face when I tell him we are getting married at some point. I mean, come on. I have dated him for 5 years. Then there was my mom's "first question" when I walk into the house. This question is NOT one question. This is a whole stream of them with no breaths in between. There for, making a single question.

I sighed loudly at my jumble of thoughts and got up to start breakfast. Might as well get this over with now.

***linelinelinelinelineline!***

"PLEASE COME! PPLLEEAASSEE!" I was following Fang around the house, shaking his arm as I begged for him to come with me to my parents. "I need back up! They are crazy!" I screamed, jumping up and down. Fang just chuckled, amused with my shenanigans.

"Nope. Your dad still hates me. Remember when I got lip piercings? He nearly cut of my head!"

"But you took those out a month later! He doesn't remember that. Just come. Please? Pretty please with chocolate cookies on top?"

"Nope." Fang said again, sitting down to check his emails.

"Fang, please. They are constantly arguing. I can't go alone." Fang shook his head. God, he was annoying. I can't believe I have to do this but...I turned him towards me and kissed him hard on the lips. I pulled back, smiling at his surprised face. "Now will you come?"

"I will drive you guys there. Then I will go say hi to my mom and Angel. Then I will come over for dinner. 'k?" I nodded. Not quite what I had in mind, but at least he was coming at some point to save me.

*****Looky! Another line*******

Nudge stuck the key in and unlocked the door to the house. We stepped inside, the house smelling like some cooking-creation-gone-wrong.

"Home!" Nudge yelled, tossing her shoes in the basket by the door. My mom appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Max! Good to see you!" She ran over and gave me a hug. Then started on the rant of questions. I just rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I can't understand a word you are saying." My mom grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall towards the kitchen.

"We have just been chatting with-" I stepped inside to see my mom standing there. Yes, people. You read that right. My birth mom. Jenna Ride. My heart nearly stopped. It had been a few years since I last went to visit her. I was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Max, it has been so long!" I suddenly felt like everyone was talking to me at once. My dad came in and immediately (as predicted) started asking about Fang.

"EVERYBODY QUIET! PLEASE!" All the mouths in the room closed. "Thank you! For cryin' out loud just send an email or maybe call me once in a while! Mom, school is great. My job is amazing. Dad, Fang and I are still dating. We need to tell you something when he get's here. Jenna, good to see you again. Okay, now can we just eat lunch already?" I smiled, giving them a thumbs up and walked into the living room. I pulled out my phone.

**me: SOS! SOS! 2 much talking! Help!**

**Fang: Im sure your fine.**

**me: No! I had to scream shut up so they wouldn't kill me.**

**Fang: exaggerate much?**

**me: *sighs angrily* just get here ASAP. We are eating lunch soon so bring the fam. **Fang didn't respond but I knew he was coming at some point. Jenna, Nudge and my dad joined me at the table and started firing questions.

"So where do you work, Max?" Jenna asked with a smile.

"A coffee shop/bookstore called Roses."

"And are you and Fang still living together?" My dad asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yep. With Ella and Iggy. The rent is a lot less when we are all paying."

"Awww, you two seem like a really great couple." Jenna sighed, getting a glare from my dad.

"Was Nudge behaved?"

"I'm right here!" Nudge said loudly, looking up from her phone. I sighed.

"You guys really, like _really _need to stay in touch more. This is ridiculous." I answered a few more of Jenna's questions and ignored my dad's annoying comments about Fang. Fang, Jessie and Angel walked in. I"M SAVED! I hugged Jessie and Angel hello and led them to the dining room. After lunch we all sat back down in the living room and talked. I crossed my legs and bounced my foot. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Fang watching me.

**Fang's POV**

Max seemed really annoyed after about an hour of talking. I put my arm around her shoulders, hoping to calm her down. I glanced over at my mom who was smiling at us. I met her new boyfriend today. Well not New exactly. I mean, he already moved in and stuff... I could tell they were both in love and all that bleck. Don't get me wrong, the guy was actually really nice. It's just, I feel like it's too soon to have my dad replaced. Luckily I didn't live at home and would never have to call him 'dad'. I still feel empty. Even with Max next to me everyday, making me smile. I can't help but remind myself that my dad will never meet her. Will never call her is daughter-in-law. Or will never see our kids. I can't help but remind myself that my dad will never get to see me again. And me, never seeing him.

I was broken out of my slightly morbid thoughts when Max's dad asked me a question.

"So, Nick, you do go by that now, instead of that silly nickname, right?" I just nodded, not going to admit that the moment my dad first called me Fang, that I swore almost never to go back. "What do you do for a living? I mean, if you two are going to get married, I want to know that there is going to be money in the bank."

"Uh...I'm a writer. I actually just got one of my books published." His eyes narrowed into a glare but a fake smile was plastered on his face. I could feel Max tense against me.

"You saying that both of you are going to live off of a teacher's paycheck and what money you may bring in with the books?" I glanced at Max, who nodded.

"The publishing company expects the book will be really popular..." I looked around the room, my mom and Max's mom's eyes were looking nervously at Jeb and Jenna was sitting there smiling, not really knowing what was going on. I caught Angel's eye, she drew a line slowly across her throat and nodded over to Jeb.

"You don't really think I'm going to let you and Max get married right? I mean a writer and a teacher? And I bet you two want children to." Jeb laughed.

"And this my friends, is why I try to avoid coming home, as much as possible." Max stood up suddenly and grabbed her phone and keys from the table. She grabbed her purse and slammed the door behind her. The room was quiet. Then chaos erupted. Max's parents started yelling at each other and Jenna joined in. My mom actually joined the argument to. Angel and Nudge both ran for the stairs. I grabbed my phone and slipped out the door. I started down the sidewalk. Knowing exactly where Max ran off to.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 10! Let's face it fanfictioners, Jeb is a butthead. I will try to update soon. Probably not today though. And I think that chapter 12 will be the last. I know, it's a short fanfic. But I have an idea for another one with Fax. Oh and my story 'Flying', I'm really not into it anymore. So after New years I'm going to remove it. So yeah...that's all!**

**Byezzzz! Oh and don't forget to review! They make me SMILE! :D**

**-Faerie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Fanfictioners! So, I still really don't know what is going to happen yet...unless I can think of something, I'm going to finish this one up. So unless I think of something or someone gives me an idea, the next chapter will be the last. But I will start a new fanfic soon after I finish up this one. But it won't have anything to do with my other fanfics...so yep. Please don't forget to review, it makes me HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY! Just sayin...lol. ;)**

**Luv yah guys!  
-Faerie :D**

**p.s. This chapter was brought to you by the song On a Good Day by Oceanlab (acoustic mix) go look it up and give Oceanlab some love!**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I don't know why but during high school, when ever Max and I would fight, she would always run to the park. After taking my anger out on a wall or something, I would walk down the street to the park and find Max sitting on the swings crying. When you first meet Max, you think of her as a strong, fierce girl who can handle anything and never cry. But really, she was delicate and gentle, actually quiet. I would always sit on the swing next to her and not say anything until she told me to talk or she would punch me.

Just like all those times we fought, I found Max on the swings. She had her head bent over, her long hair cascading down her back and falling in front of her face. She was pushing the swing back and forth with her toe. I stepped off the path onto the bark-chips. I came up behind her swing and took hold of the chains. I pulled them back and pushed her back, then sat on the swing next to her. Max smiled as she swung on the swing lightly. I watched as her swing slowed to almost a stop. Max laughed a very depressing laugh.

"What are we doing Fang? Hoping to survive in the world? Hoping to become famous and raise a family?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Looks like we are adults swinging on swings at a playground. Trying to run away from our parents, who technically aren't in charge anymore." I saw a slight smirk tug on the corners of Max's perfectly pink lips. "I think everyone hopes to survive. Kind of a natural thing to hope. And aren't we just silly kids? Every kid wants to be famous."

"That's the thing Fang. We aren't just "silly kids"," Max put air quotes around her words. "We are adults. We have to think about what comes next. We have to worry about money and jobs and getting dinner on the table."

"Why can't we be kids? I mean we are already at a play ground. Might as well use it." I smiled at Max, grabbing her hands and pulling her off the swing set. I dragged her up the wide, wooden platforms. I took her to the creaky bridge that you jump on...or what ever you are supposed to do with it... I held onto the two railings on either side and started jumping up and down as enthusiastically as possible.

"You are such a weirdo." Max told me over the noise.

"This is actually really fun. Try it." Max barely jumped, more like stood on her toes for a millisecond. I sighed and dragged her by her hand up to the top tower of the play structure. "Come on Max, I know you pretended to be a princess when you stood up here."

"Nope. I was something even better. I was always a pirate princess. And Iggy was my servant who I tossed over board." Max chuckled a bit.

"I was a vampire high up in my Gothic towers of my haunted castle."

"Of course you were."

"Then I decided to be a ninja instead." This got Max to finally laugh. "Can you slide down the slide first? I'm scared." I said, pretending to be a little kid. Max shook her head. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close, looking right into her chocolatey eyes. "Max, my dear?"

"Yes?"

"You, are absolutely no fun." I went down the slide, glad no one was at the park. Max had to be all boring and walk down the stupid steps. Yes Max, the whole reason I'm running around, kissing my dignity goodbye as I play on a play structure is so you can be all boring and proper like all adults should be. "Come on, you had to have played on the monkey bars." Max shrugged, sticking her hands in her jacket pockets. I actually had to duck slightly to stand under them.

"Fang, what the hell is your point? I mean, I know there has to be a reason behind...this." She said, gesturing at me holding onto the metal bars.

"My point is that we don't have to be claimed by the grown ups just yet. When my book sells, we can go on an adventure around the world. By pirates and ninjas and adventurers." Max grabbed my hands and pulled me out from under the play structure.

"What about our kids? We both want kids. Not now, but someday. And if we are acting stupid and childish, our kids are never going to grow up right." I searched Max's dead serious face. I silently sent Jeb to Hell for making her this upset. I have had years of experience to prove it, that when a thought or comment really gets inside Max's head, it's going to eat her alive. Like, literally.

"Maxie, you know we aren't going to act like kids if we have kids. But I just want them to have an imagination, to dream, to be happy like a kid should be. I want you to be happy to. Life is short, Max. We need to make every second of life worth it."

**Max's POV**

"We need to make every second of life worth it." Fang usually is a quiet person, but when he has something to say, there is nothing in the world that is going to stop him. I looked right into his dark, smiling eyes. I hated it, but he was right. "Now forget what stupid Jeb said," Fang paused realizing what he said, "uh...no offense. But forget what he said and let's just say good-bye and head home. We can even watch Ponyo if you really want to." I smiled and kissed him softly. We walked hand in hand to the path and made our way back to my parent's house.

"Fang? Please don't ever play on a play ground again. It was sort of pathetic for an adult to be sliding down the slide." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Like I said, you are no fun." He paused, planting a kiss on the top of my head. "But I agree. And just so you know, I saw some people walk by. A group of mom's and their strollers and kids. The dragged their kids back down the path. Probably thought I was drunk or something." I chuckled, already hearing Fang's voice get quieter. I knew he was going back into his silence. We walked back inside and yelled goodbye before practically running for the car. The minute we got home, I started Ponyo and grabbed a package of Chips Ahoy. (Not as good as homemade but do you really think I care that much?) Fang and I curled up on the couch, only to be joined by Iggy and Ella. We all sat there eating our crappy chocolate chip cookies and watching cute movies.

Back to those words of wisdom from Mr. Emo, "Life is short, we need to make every second of life worth it." Sure, you are all thinking, "Good goin' Max, using your life to eat cookies and watch movies." Well, it was Ella's familiar hysterical laughter at random moments, and Iggy whispering comments about the movie the whole time. And it was Fang's strong arms around me, holding me close. His loving gaze that I could see out of the corner of my eye as I watched my movie. Fang smirked, playing with my hair, knowing that I was completely over thinking the whole scene.

"Love you Max," He whispered very softly in my ear.

"Love you to." We really just couldn't be apart.

**... (this isn't a time skip...I don't know what this is...OMG! ITS A LINE!)**

"Oh Ella, I love you so much!" Iggy shouted over dramatically, seconds later.

"Oh Iggy, I love you to! Let's go into our room and make out while our friends watch a stupid movie!" I yanked the pillow out from under Fang's head and threw it right at Ella.

"Ponyo isn't stupid! And we were NOT going to ditch you guys to go make out."

"Well..." Fang started, making Iggy laugh hysterically. Dumped the empty package of crumbs on Iggy's head and whacked Fang's arm. I turned up the volume.

"Now everybody shut up and enjoy the moment!" It was quiet. I smiled. Then the moment was ruined, yet again.

"Hey, that guy looks like Fang!"

"No he doesn't!" I said as Fang shoved Iggy off the couch with a laugh. Obviously I need to lower my expectations of a "perfect moment". I looked at Iggy, sprawled out on the floor, twitching and insisting he was dying. Then at Ella who was laughing so hard her face was pink and she looked to be having trouble breathing. Then at Fang, who was laughing quietly and was watching the movie. I leaned my head against his shoulder, it doesn't get much better than this.

* * *

**YAY FOR CHAPTER 11! I dunno why there are so many exclamation points...oh well! So the next chapter will either be the last or...well...not be the last. I'm hoping for a little magical inspiration from my brain or yours. (not creepy at all lol) So pm or review if you have any requests for what should come next. If not, then I will see you guys all tomorrow for a final update!**

**Notes: 'Flying' will be removed on Jan. 1st. I don't like the story anymore. No more explanation needed. And I might start another fanfic soon. But I will probably take a break for a few days. So add me to your author alerts if you want to...**

**Yep that's all I gotta say. Byezzz!**

**-Faerie :)**


	12. Chapter 12: The End

**Max's POV**

I had just poured the box of pasta into the pot of boiling water when I heard a door open and close in the hall way. The sound of socks shuffling on the wood floor filled the room.

"The beast has awoken," I said with a laugh, looking over at Fang in his baggy black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He shuffled in from his office, running his fingers through his shorter black hair. He smirked and plopped down at the kitchen table that wobbles a bit.

"I'm completely screwed. I can't think of a thing for what should come next." I left the stove and stood by the table. I took his hands in mine, fingering the wedding band on his long slender fingers.

"What just happened in the story?"

"The group of kids are safe. They just fought a ton of monsters. But now it's all boring and such." Fang pulled his hands from mine and rested his head on the table.

"You write too much. You need a break. Oh and my advice, add some romance to it." I gave a quick peck on Fang's cheek and went back to making dinner.

"I'm going to go see if a games on." I nodded, stirring the pasta sauce. I looked at the fridge, admiring all the cards and artwork from my students. I was an art teacher at an art school that goes middle school through high school. And I get to be an advocate for a home room like class. The school calls it our "Advocacy Families". I couldn't wait until I could see them again. But I did love to be home with Fang and the baby. I laughed quietly to myself at the card from one of the seniors who always keeps the class laughing. In big blue letters it says 'Get Well Soon!'. Then on the inside it explains how crabby and hormonal I was this year and that they thought I was having a boy instead of a girl. I subconsciously put my hand to my shrinking middle, forgetting that my baby girl was upstairs.

Rosaline Jessica Roberts. She had the same dark hair as Fang and brown eyes like me. I tried to resist the urge to go upstairs to check on her. Knowing if I woke her up, she would be crying for hours. I took the pan of sauce off the heat and turned off the burner. I slipped up the stairs quietly. I knew I was going to pay for this. I walked into the nursery that I had painted with grass and flowers and a really big tree, then bright blue sky with clouds and birds. Pretty good work, if I do say so myself.

I looked over the edge of the crib at the tiny baby. She was awake and staring in complete and utter fascination at the mobile spinning above her. I lifted her gently, cradling her to me as I stood by the window.

**Fang's POV**

I was just sitting there on the couch with our lazy dog, Checkers, watching football when I heard a bubbling and hissing noise. I got up quickly and hurried into the kitchen to remove the pot that was boiling over. Steam was billowing up from the stove. _Max must be upstairs,_ Ithought, wandering up the stairs of our small house. It really was a small house but it was actually really nice. Besides, the neighborhood was amazing and we were right outside of the city so we could actually just walk places. I looked into the nursery and saw Max standing by the window, swaying slightly. The golden autumn light was shining through the window on her. Giving her and the baby in her arms a halo of sun. I crept in quietly and placed my arms around her and the baby. Little Rosie. I smiled as the tiny infant reached up with wide brown eyes, identical to her mother's, and took a small handful of Max's hair. Max laughed very softly, smiling down at the child. I leaned my head against Max's.

"She looks like you. She is just as perfect." I whispered, gently taking Rosie's little hand and feeling the soft, new skin over the tiny little fingers.

"She is perfect. And so are you." I watched as Max put the baby back in the crib. Max patted my shoulder and tip-toed out of the room. Once I knew she was down stairs, I closed the door slightly and picked up the child again. I sat against the wall under the window and began to whisper to the baby. I did this almost every day. I would tell Rosie about the lush green forests, or the glittering lights of the city, or of the rolling hills that turn into mountains. Or I will tell her of our adventures around the world.

"When you grow big and strong some day, you will look just like your mom. We will take you to a beach. The sand will be soft under your little feet," I watched as she smiled when I tickled her tiny toes. "And the sun will be bright and warm and the air will be salty and breezy. If that's even a word." Rosie laughed and reached her arms up, opening and closing her fists. "The water will be crystal blue and won't be too strong, so Max and I can teach you to swim." Rosie laughed again and started making random little noises.

The truth was, I wanted her to be a writer. I wanted this little baby to one day pick up a pen or a pencil and be able to write. To be able to put her thoughts and imagination on paper. And be able to show people what it was like in her head through words. I wasn't going to talk to her in a silly voice like Max does. I'm going to get her to learn about the most magical places on earth now, so she will be able to write when she is older. I held her tiny body close to me, almost wishing she could just stay this little and in my arms forever.

**Max's POV**

Yep. I knew I was going to pay. I almost ruined dinner. But I didn't. Hooray! Ten points for Max! And yes, I actually learned to cook something other than toaster waffles and microwave food. Iggy spent about a month teaching me. I put the plates on the table and looked in the living room for Fang. I swear he was behind me when I put Rosie down... then again, even years and years later, Fang still has badass ninja skills. Whoops. Language Max! No need for little Rosie's first word to be a bad one...

Then it clicked. I knew exactly where Fang was. I had only found him in Rosie's room talking to her once, but it seriously is the sweetest thing ever. I tip-toed back upstairs and stuck my head around the door. I saw Fang sitting there, holding Rosie's hand in his, talking to her.

"Now I know you know your mother as the giant person who carries you around and changes your diaper and feeds you, but we both know she has no clue what she is saying. I mean you look so much more interested in what I'm saying then when she says blah blah blah goo goo." Rosie laughed and kicked her little legs. I smiled. The baby's laughter was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I decided to leave them be.

...

It was hours later, probably around 2 in the morning. I woke up suddenly to the sound of Rosie's crying. God, I needed sleep. I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed.

"No, Max. Go back to sleep." I heard Fang say. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I crawled back under the covers.

"Thanks," Only a few minutes later, Fang came back in with Rosie and sat back down on the bed. "How in the world did you do that? She was screaming only seconds ago!" Fang shrugged, looking as shocked as I was. Fang handed me her. She leaned her head back and stuck her fingers in her mouth. "What ever you did, don't stop. We might actually get some sleep." It was only about 20 minutes later when Rosie was sound asleep again. I carried her into her room and put her in her crib. Then I wrapped my arms around Fang. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Your dad was wrong." I nodded. He was. "I mean look at us, we have a house, food, a dog, the most beautiful baby girl. We even got to travel. And look, we are 27." I smiled and nodded, feeling completely exhausted. "And the best part, is I have you." Fang held me a little tighter.

"Yep. You do. Now, you'd better be quiet so I can sleep."

"But I'm not done talking yet. I want to sit and think about all the best memories."

"Sounds nice. But keep talking, and you can go sleep on the couch," I said with a smile. Fang sighed.

"Fine," Fang actually moved to get up, I pulled him back down.

"I was kidding, idiot. Stay here or I will kill you." Fang laughed.

"Then who will get the baby to sleep?" I groaned with a smile still on my face. I looked over at Fang's smile.

"Fang, just be quiet. We can talk as much as you want, tomorrow." I made sure to emphasize 'tomorrow'. I rolled over on my side with my back to Fang.

"Love you, Max." I smiled, feeling like the happiest person on earth. Even though I was completely tired, and on the verge of being crabby, I felt loved.

"Love you to."

And just for the record, Fang and I lived happily, with our dog Checkers and our children Rosie and Tyler. And they had crazy God-Parents who came over every week. One who made the best chocolate chip cookies (even better than her mom's) and the other who taught them all about explosives and gave them all the "talks". With Ella and Iggy our friends forever, our beautiful children, and our undying love and friendship, Fang and I lived happily ever after.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I know the happily ever after thing was a bit cheesy and cliché but I thought it was cute so you are just going to have to deal with it! Thank you guys so much for all the support with this story and my other one, Together. It has actually been probably been one of the best things that ever happened to me this year. I loved writing these stories for all of you and I will continue to write more. Just not with these characters. I have to thank these people because they are awesome sauce: (not that every single one of you are awesome sauce! You are all awesome sauce! lol)  
**

**Coppercat100  
Skatzaa  
IggyIsAwesome13  
Elemental Dragon Slayer  
Ash Rocks Fly**

**Those peeps reviewed a ton and helped with ideas. So THANK YOU! AND THANK YOU EVERYONE! You are all the best people! And I will be starting a new fanfic after the new year! Love you guys! I will be back soon! Thank you for reviewing and putting up with my long, unneeded, author notes/rants! **

**Don't forget: FAX FOREVER! And that life is short, so we should make every second worth it. I hope reading my fanfictions was worth it. See you guys next year! HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Until next time,  
-Writer of the Faerie :)**


End file.
